A Dantana one night stand
by SamanthaLovesDL
Summary: What will happen when I have a party with my friends in New York, with my ex girlfriend Danielle, my girlfriend I am dating now Brittany? What will happen when both my ex and I get really drunk?


A Dantana one night stand

Danielle giggled wildly as she and I stumbled into bed. The sounds of the party going on behind us were muted... mostly because the vast majority of people had already left. I was also to drunk to be thinking straight. I mean for one I shouldn't be jumping into bed with my ex girlfriend. I should be in this bed with my girlfriend Brittany my high-school sweet heart. She was just outside the room dealing with the party. I wonder if she noticed I was gone? Wait...I am Santana Lopez. I am sure everybody noticed...but yet again. Everybody is really drunk. They wouldn't even noticed there own hands even if they where to hit thereselfs with them. Fortunately, given my drunken state, I didn't have to drive anywhere since the party was at my and my roommates Rachel's and Kurt's house... and it also meant that I could offer Danielle...I mean Brittany... a bed to sleep in I don't know what I am even thinking anymore. I hated to think that Danielle would try to drive and get herself hurt or into trouble... yeah...she was my ex girlfriend...and I only dated her for five mouths before I want back to Brittany but still...I had a heart and I still care about her.

Every once in awhile I just missed cuddling up to Danielle...she was always so warm...so soft...

"Oh fuck, the light," she whined,as I reached over turning it off. "Mind if I take off my jeans and top?" I slurred at her. Everything was suddanlly so hot. I was getting that stinky panic sweat under my boobs. Like I had when I first met Danielle...

Danielle laughed, why was she laughing? Did I say something funny? "Sure, as long as you're wearing something underneath them!" I thought about it. "Uuummmm... boxers!" Yeah I always hated wearing panties unless Brittany and I had a sexy fun night ahead. But given this week Brittany was on her period...so I wasn't planning on doing anything but sleeping off the drinks with her. Danielle laughed again. I pulled off my t-shirt and jeans. Along with my bra. Which left me in just my panties I just now noticed. I looked over and watched as Danielle just took off her bra from under her shirt leaving her in just her favorite black sparkly pants, AC/DC t-shirt and panties if not boxers under her pants. I looked at her closely. Her hair was blonde when I first met her. But after I broken up with her for Brittany she ran off became a world famous singer known as "Demi Lovato." She had dyed her hair hot pink for her "Neon Lights" tour she was going to go on soon. And she had shaved half of her hair off. It made her look super sexy and it made me think of just rubbing her shaved side of her hair why ki...no! I can't think about kissing her or anything else...that is just...wrong! Maybe it was the drinks talking or if not this fantsy where I sleep with a famous singer. But whatever it is. I should leave...no I need to leave before something does happen.

But Danielle seemed to have other plans as she scooted close to me and curled up on my shoulder. "Ooh, that's dangerous you know," I teased, just as I had been doing all night. mainly because I hadn't been thinking clearly. "Oh shut it," she replied, laughing a little.

"No really," I said, my body tilting ever so slightly towards hers, a new kind of heat in my voice that she hadn't ever heard there before, "Dangerous..." I was so wildly turned on and wet right now...and drunk...and she was not my girlfriend...

And as she turned her head to try to see the expression on my face from the dim light that was sneaking in past the curtains, I leaned forward not thinking and kissed her. Danielle was rather in shock, and her lips parted automatically for me to deepen the kiss. She kept kissin me back, the alcohol fizzing through my veins as I felt a sensation of tingling excitement between my thighs.

I pulled away from her lips and began kissing down her neck. I should stop...but I can't...

"This is a bad idea," I hard Danielle say, and then gasped as my fingers stroked her side while I sucked lightly on her neck. "No it's not," I whispered to her. Now it didn't seem like a bad idea at all. In fact it seemed to be the best idea in the world... as my hand slid up her side to her breast and she stifled a moan.

"This is a baaaaaaad idea," and yet she could feel my strong back muscles from 4 years of being a cheerio under her hand and she arched beneath me. My mind somewhere in the back knew it was a bad idea, although I couldn't quite articulate why, something to do with Brittany and not wanting to ruin anything...my mind was going more and more fuzzy.

My hand was caressing her breast in a way that intoxicated her nearly as much as the alcohol in her system. I could tell buy the way she was looking at me. "Or a really fantastic idea..." I murmured. Danielle opened her mouth to protest, but then my mouth was on hers again and she was kissing me back hungrily, her hands clutching at my body and pulling me closer to her... I moved my body on top of hers, pressing between her legs slowly...earning a whimper from her.

This time, when I pulled away from the kiss, she followed me with her lips. Trying to kiss me again. "See?" I said in a low voice.

Danielle want to say something back, but then I was kissing her again and O felt her resistance melting.

"Wait, wait, wait," she gasped, pushing her hands against my chest. I pulled back, but my hand continued to play with her nipple, under her shirt and our lower bodies where pressed together as I leaned back to look at her.

Fuck she looked so hot...was the thing that came to my mind.

"We're friends. You have a girlfriend...I am your ex girlfriend... and I don't feel anything more than friendship for you." Danielle said softly. "No, no," I nuzzled her neck with my lips, "We have an understanding. We're friends. And this is still a fantastic idea." At that moment I was forgetting about Brittany like I was never with Brittany in the first place.

"I -" I cut her off with another kiss. "If you want me to stop, just tell me to." I said softly. I could tell just from Danielle's face. That she wanted it as much as I did.

I pulled off her shirt as Danielle whispered "It's not... I don't want you to stop exactly... it's just... oh fuck."

I laughed as my hand slid up her leg, into her panties, I could tell that from the feel of them. She was wearing her red lacey ones that I used to love on her. I then lowered my mouth to her nipples. Taking one of them inside my mouth sucking on it. The last bit of resistance vanished into nothing as her lower body moved upwards and thrust herself against me. As I ripped off her pants and panties. I then quickly taken off my soaking wet panties so we were completely naked and I moved down to begin licking up and down her slit.

I hard Danielle gasp, and I could see her clutch at the sheets as my tongue danced in her folds, one of my fingers sliding into her body and pressing gently against her g-spot. "Oh god," she moaned, I had reputation for being amazing in bed, but I had never cheated on anybody before. And here I was cheating on my girlfriend with my ex girlfriend. I was starting to think that I should stop. But I couldn't stop.

Everything was blending into one great vortex of pleasure, her body was writhing with excitement at the feel of what I was doing to her. I hard Danielle let out a gasping moan telling me that she was close. My fingers having added a second finger inside her pushed that one spot inside her body, turning her moan into a scream of ecstasy. As she let go cumming hard.

I began kissing up her stomach and breasts as she panted, her breathing slowly turning to normal. This time, when we came face to face, she didn't protest at all. Instead, she turned her lips up and we kissed deeply as I nudged between her legs, making our pussy's touch.

"Oh god," she moaned into my mouth. "What?" I asked, pulling away from the kiss, "What's wrong?"

Danielle laughed laughed. "You're good. It feels amazing. I forgot how good this felt." She whispered to me.

With that she pulled my head down to meet her lips, her hips thrusting up to graind into me. Both of us gasped then, we grainded into each other a bit faster and harder. I rubbed her breast with my hand as we kissed.

Then Danielle moved underneath me, eager and ready... and I moved faster grainding into her harder.

She groaned, her hands clutching at my back as I began to ride her pussy. My muscles tight under her touch. Danielle lightly whimpered. Making cute puppy like sounds. I forgot how much I loved the sounds she used to make when we where in bed getting it on.

"I have a better idea," I said, and I rolled back, pulling her on top of me. Danielle loved being ontop why grainding because she loved how she had full contral. I remembered that. Sighing softly, she moved gently at first. Then Danielle moved faster and harder on my pussy. I moaned moving with her. It felt so good so amazing so right.

I then thought about Brittany and how Danielle and I couldn't let this turn into anything else but a one night stand. "Sorry, sorry..." I muttered, pulling her down so that her face was nuzzled against my neck. "Don't apologize," she said, "Just fuck me."

And with that she began to move on top of me again, rubbing gently and slowly, I started feeling close. I held back wanting to cum with Danielle. Her lips started to kiss my neck. I ran my hands up and down the smooth skin of her back, I groaned at her slow movements, impatient after the steady, aggressive thrusting she had been treating me to before.

"Got it," I said.

Danielle found herself suddenly flipped over. My pussy still grainding into hers. As I suddenly took total control again. I felt herself flood with wetness at my easy handling of her body, I made her feel so delicate and vulnerable and at the same time like she had nothing to fear from me, because I was in total control. I leaned down kissing her grainding into her even harder and faster.

We both came hard. Screaming out each other's names. She shuddered in my arms, and then we both relaxed, my weight heavy and secure on top of her, my arms still holding her tightly. Whimpering a little as I shifted position to lay down beside her. Danielle turned her face up for a soft, sweet kiss.

"See?" I said, smiling as my lips lowered to hers again, "Not a bad idea at all." But then Brittany came skipping in. "Santana...SANTANA!" She cried out seeing us. My eyes want wide. Ilooked at her. Brittany looked at us crying. "Brit..." I said softly. Brittany just shook her head and ran off crying. Danielle looked at me. "Still think it is not a bad idea?" She asked me. I looked at her. I didn't know what to think...or what to do...I was just screwed... 


End file.
